totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Euforia
center|300px ---- Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Wyzwania w Egipcie – Wielki wyścig! Uczestnicy musieli się udać do innej egipskiej świątyni... a właściwie jej ruin. Dawn znalazła Ochronny Amulet... lecz go zgubiła, ale za to znalazła go Zoey. Mike oświadczył, że chce coś zrobić dla Zoey, co przeraziło Dawn. Jak potoczą się miłosne zawirowania? Kto wygra wyzwanie? Kto awansuje do finałowej trójki?! Dowiecie się z Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwaniach w Egipcie! /Intro TP:WWE/ /W Hotelu. Zawodnicy mają pokoje obok siebie. Oboje mają balkony. Na ich nieszczęście wychodzą na jedną stronę i stykają się oddzielającą barierką. Na jednym balkonie siedzi zakochany Lightning a obok niego zmieszana Zoey. Na drugim, spokojni, ale jednak również zmieszani Dawn i Mike./ ''Dawn: Nie wiem co o tym wszystkim myśleć... W ostatnim wyzwaniu Mike chciał wygrać dla Zoey. DLA ZOEY! Myślałam, że mnie kocha, teraz mam wątpliwości.'' ''Zoey: Cóż... Nie wiem co Mike planuje. Do tej pory wyglądał na szczęśliwego z Dawn.'' ''Lightning: Mam gdzieś to co robi Mike. Ważne, by nie odebrał mi Zoey.'' ''Mike: Wczoraj moje zmieszanie osiągnęło apogeum. Podjąłem decyzję.'' /Na balkonach/ Mike: Dawn, jest sprawa o której musimy porozmawiać. Dawn: Tak Mike? Co się stało? Twoja choroba wróciła? Mike: Nie... to delikatna sprawa. Dawn: Jaka? Mike: Wiesz, do tej pory byłem z tobą szczęśliwy... /Dawn napływają łzy do oczu/ Mike: Ale teraz wiele się pozmieniało... wczorajsze wyzwanie i twój plaskacz dało mi wiele do zrozumienia... Dawn: (drżącym głosem) Tttak?... Mike: Zrywam z tobą. /Dawn osłupiała. Lightning zdjął swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne nie dowierzając. Zoey utknęła w bezruchu. Dawn wybiega do pokoju z płaczem/ ''Dawn: (płacząc) Nie, to nie może być prawda! Fakt, przeczuwałam to, ale... (ryk) Jak on mógł mi to zrobić?!'' ''Mike: Nareszcie. Zerwałem z nią. Przestałem już do niej coś czuć. Ale teraz, przede mną najtrudniejsze...'' ''Zoey: To co zrobił Mike było brutalne. Jestem ciekawa tylko co dalej planuje...'' ''Lightning: Niech tylko ten cienias spróbuje tknąć mój skarb! To zrobię mu taki shi-bam na twarzy że się nie pozbiera!'' /Przed hotelem. Chris stoi naprzeciwko zawodników./ Chris: Witaj finałowa czwórko! Po dzisiejszym wyzwaniu zostanie was już tylko trójka! Cieszycie się, nie? Lightning: (bezceremonialnie żując gumę) Ta. Chris: Super. Wczoraj jak zapewne zauważyliście wyruszyliśmy z Luksoru do tego miejsca – jesteśmy w Karnaku. Tak właściwie to przejechaliśmy 2 km i zmieniliśmy hotel. To tu znajduje się słynna Świątynia Ammona. I to ona będzie naszym dzisiejszym celem. Główna sala tej świątyni jest podparta 134 kolumnami. Na końcu niej są cztery wyjścia jedne obok drugiego. Waszym zadaniem będzie znaleźć cztery wielkie przyciski, które otworzą wam drzwi jedne drzwi – oznacza to, że przycisków jest 16 i możecie komuś nie świadomie pomóc :D. Oczywiście gdzieś pomiędzy kolumnami będą ukryte wskazówki. Amulet? Jest zajęty :D. Zaznaczę, że jego właściciel może załatwić sobie wygraną, jeśli tylko wsadzi ten amulet w tą, żółtą kolumnę. ''Lightning: Zaraz, powiedział JEGO właściciel, czyli ma go.. Mike!'' Chris: Oczywiście rozumiem, że nikt nie chce się ujawniać, można to zrobić po starcie. Jeśli wciśniecie swoje (specjalnie oznaczone, swoją drogą) przyciski, drzwi otworzą się. Osoba ostatnia zostaje w sali i drzwi się nie otworzą. A więc nie będzie Ceremonii... Zoey: Ale przecież ta świątynia jest na wolnym powietrzu! Chris: Cały kompleks otoczyliśmy szkłem. A teraz szybko, do autobusu! /20 minut później. Zawodnicy stoją już w sali z kolumnami/ Chris: Na początek małe wskazówki. /Zawodnicy otrzymują kartki: Lightning – LN Zoey – ZZ Mike – MC Dawn – DC/ Lightning: Aaaha, co mamy z tym zrobić? Chris: Domyśleć się, co oznaczają te dwie litery. Gotowi? Lightning: Zawsze! Zoey: Tak! Mike: No... Dawn: (płacze) Chris: START! /Zawodnicy rozbiegają się na cztery kierunki/ /U Dawn/ Dawn: Dobra, nie mam zielonego pojęcia co oznaczają te literki... /Uważnie wpatruje sie w "DC"/ Dawn: Myśl, Dawn, myśl! /Nagle olśniewa ją/ Dawn: Zaraz, zielonego pojęcia... ZIELONEGO! No tak! /Biegnie dalej, uważnie się rozglądając. Na starcie/ Chris: No no, Zoey. Chyba wiesz co robić, nie? Zoey: Oczywiście. /Zoey wkłada amulet do kolumny. Elektroniczne drzwi otwierają się/ Chris: Droga wolna :) Zapraszam do półfinału. Zoey: Dzięki! /Zoey przechodzi przez drzwi na zewnątrz. Drzwi zamykają się/ Chris (megafon): Uwaga! Mamy pierwszego półfinalistę! Amulet zadziałał! Szukajcie przycisków! Lightning: Zaraz, kto mógł mieć ten amulet... /Zaczyna krzyczeć/ Lightning: MIKE! Jesteś?! Mike: Tak! Lightning: Dawn?! Dawn: Co? Lightning: Nic... Zoey, jesteś? /Cisza/ Lightning: Zoey?! ZOEY! /Nikt mu nie odpowiada. Nagle ktoś puka do szklanego ogrodzenia/ Lightning: Co to... /Odwraca się. Zauważa Zoey/ Lightning: Nie... /Zoey śmiejąc mu się w twarz macha ręką/ Lightning: W takim razie, czas znaleźć przyciski! /Biegnie dalej, myśli nad wskazówką/ Lightning: L – to chyba ja.. ale N? /Biegnąc znajduję niebieski przycisk/ Lightning: Haha, proste. /Wciska przycisk. U Mike'a/ Mike: Dobra. Nie mam pojęcia co robić... /Zaczyna chodzić bez celu/ Mike: Od czego są te litery.. /Zaczyna wchodzić w okolicę z białymi kolumnami/ Mike: No jasne! /Mike zaczyna iść dalej, a Dawn.../ Dawn: Och! To miejsce jest okropne... /Próbuje medytować/ Dawn: No nie! Dlaczego tu nie działa energia zen! ''Dawn: Jestem zrozpaczona. Nie dość, że Mike ze mną zerwał, przymila się do Zoey to mi jeszcze moc nie działa! Co za koszmar...'' /Dawn zauważa czerwony przycisk/ Dawn: Oo, chociaż tyle dobrego. /U Lightninga/ Lightning: Dobra, rozgryzłem kod. Imię + kolor. Teraz trzeba szukać tych niebieskich przycisków... /Zauważa zielony przycisk/ Lightning: Hm, ciekawe kogo... ''Lightning: Jestem wkurzony na Zoey. Myślałem, że jak jesteśmy w związku to mówimy sobie wszystko... ja jej powiedziałem o mojej historii kiedy wpadłem do śmietnika.. zaraz. To się nagrywa?!'' /Traski/ ''Lightning: Gdzie ta głupia kamera się otwiera?!'' /U Mike'a/ Mike: Nie no, a wydawało się to takie trudne... czerwone przyciski, kto by pomyślał! /Zauważa czarny przycisk/ Mike: Hm, ciekawe kogo to. Może Zoey? W końcu to Dawn ma naszyjnik. ''Mike: Wtedy na ciężarówce widziałem go, ale postanowiłem być cicho. Wiem, że to ona go ma. Choć mam dziwne wrażenie że coś krzyczała do Lightninga... no nie wiem.'' Mike: Może to Zoey... A co mi tam, pomogę jej. /U Chrisa/ Chris: Oni są naprawdę głupi. Klikają nie swoje przyciski! Chef: Te, a które jest kogo? Chris: Niebieskie Lightninga, czerwone Mike'a, a czarne Dawn. Chef: Hahah! XD /Dwie godziny potem. Lightning znalazł już trzy przyciski. Dawn z Mike'm po dwa, z czego po Dawn wbiła jeden Mikeowi, a Mike jeden Zoey. XD/ Lightning: Gdzie jest ten ostatni przycisk! /Spotyka zielony przycisk/ Lightning: Znowu ten! Kurczę, ja się kręcę w kółko! /U Dawn/ Dawn: No dobra. Muszę znaleźć jeszcze dwa czerwone przyciski i wygram... /Niespodziewanie zderza się z Lightningiem/ Dawn: O hej, widziałeś gdzieś czerwone przyciski? Lightning: Nie, a ty może niebieskie? Dawn: Też nie. /Lightning biegnie dalej/ Dawn: Dzięki za pomoc. -.- /U Mike'a/ Mike: Dobra, zostały mi tylko dwa czerwone przyciski. Gdzie one są... /Mike zauważa na podłodze czerwoną strzałkę/ Mike: Czy to jest na tyle proste? /Skręca za strzałką/ Mike: I co dalej? /Rozgląda się. Zauważa na suficie kolejną/ Mike: Aaa, takie buty! /Skręcając zauważa czarną strzałkę pokrywającą się z czerwoną/ Mike: O, to ciekawe... /Dalej idzie za strzałkami/ Mike: A, chyba że tak! /Mike wciska czerwony przycisk, umieszczony nad czarnym. Stan: Zoey: 4 (automat) Lightning: 3 Mike: 3 Dawn: 2 Lightning dalej biega bez celu, gdy nagle się o coś potyka/ Lightning: AAA! Głupia skałka! /Ligtning zauważa u dołu jednej z kolumn napis "Nie wszystko oczywiste, co jest na górze". Obok był niebieski przycisk/ Lightning: No tego się nie spodziewałem... /Lightning wciska ostatni przycisk. Wstaje. Biegnie szukając wyjścia/ Chris '''(megafon): Lightning ma 4! Do wyjścia ziom! '''Lightning: Shi-bam! Chris (megafon): Mike, Zoey, sprężajcie się! /Dawn przechodzi koło jednej z kolumn. Zauważa wnękę a w niej kartkę "czytaj między wierszami".../ Dawn: Czyli? /Wyjmuje kartkę. Znajduje w niej czerwony przycisk/ Dawn: Ha, to akurat ciekawe. /Zauważa kolejną kartkę "odwróć się". Odwraca się/ Dawn: I? /Nieostrożnie wcisnęła przycisk podłogowy. Wysunęła się kartka "spójrz w dół". Spojrzała/ Dawn: Aha! /Na podłodze zauważa ostatni czerwony przycisk/ Dawn: Nie ma co, Chris ma głowę. /Wciska przycisk/ Chris '''(megafon): Mike ma wszystkie! Do wyjścia! '''Dawn: Jak to Mike?! Przecież ja miałam czerwone! Chris: Nie, ty miałaś czarne! Dawn: Ty... świnio... Chris: HAHAH! ''Dawn: Nienawidzę Cię, McLean!'' /Na mecie zjawia się Lightning/ Chris: Tędy do półfinału! /Lightning wybiega do wyjścia/ Dawn: Nie, to ja mu załatwiłam zwycięstwo! Nie będę szukać kolejnych! Mike: Za późno, będę szybciej! /Dawn i Mike zaczynają się ścigać. Chris stoi już na dworze/ Chris: Po co oni się ścigają skoro... /Przez wyjście wybiega Dawn/ Chris: STÓJ! Dawn: CO?! /Chris wpycha ją do środka. Mike dobiega/ Chris: Mike możesz przejść. /Mike przechodzi/ Chris: /Cofając się w stronę wyjścia/: Cóż, jako że to wyjście Mike'a zostało aktywowane to on może tylko przejść. Papa! Dawn: NIEE!! /Drzwi zamykają się/ Chris: I tak została nam półfinałowa trójka! Do zobaczenia w kolejnym odcinku WYZWAŃ W EGIPCIE! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwań w Egipcie